I Love You
by The Secret FD Fan
Summary: Don't read unless you have read The Forgotten Demigods! If you have, this is my alternate version of it where all the guys fall in love with each other! Rated M for lots of sex!
1. Felt So Right

Chapter 1: Felt So Right

* * *

**Carter**

* * *

I walked around the deck board out of my mind. I haven't seen Natalia all day and Luke seemed to be frantic. He hasn't announced that Natalia was missing, I don't think she is either. I just find it odd that Natalia is gone and Luke is frantic. I look over to see Luke walk in and he looks at me. "Carter." He states.

"Yes?" I asked and walked over to him, hoping to hear news about Natalia.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" He asked.

I nod and he leads me into his room. He shuts the door behind him and looks at me. Before I could ask what this is all about he walks up to me and kisses me, The kiss was hard and gentle. He pulls away and looks down at me, his hand on my cheek. He frowns and begins too pull away. I bring him in closer and we begin to kiss again. I don't know what got into me... I guess there was always a part of me that thought he was... well.. sexy.

The kiss turned from gentle and sweet to ruff and hard. We were kissing as if we were animals and I let out a small moan. We break away for a minute and catch our breath but then quickly continue to kiss. He pushes me up against the wall and another moan escapes me. I jump up and wrap my legs around him as I tangle my fingers into his hair. Our lips never parted for a good 5 minutes until he tore my shirt off. He kept me up against the wall and kissed my nipple. I let out a gasp because it felt so good.

He sets me down and I help him take his shirt off, I stare breathlessly at his muscles. So toned and he was beautiful. I pushed him onto his bed and got over top of him. I run my hands over his chest... I love too feel him. He looks up at me and smiles. "Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I... I just... Luke... Your so..." I never finished my sentence and began kissing his neck. He let out a moan and slowly began kissing him lower. I made it too his nipple and began kissing and licking it as hard as I could. I slowly trailed my kisses all the way down until I got to his pants. I looked up at him for permission and he nodded.

I slide off his pants and all that was left was his boxers. I could see his erected member through them and I couldn't help but smile. I took his boxers off and gaped at my sight. His 10 inch cock stood mighty and tall. It's tone was perfect with the rest of his body as if he tanned it along with the rest of it. I stood frozen for about a minute until Luke finally speaks up. "Carter? Carter, are you ok? You... You don't have to if you don't want to." He said, sounding disappointed.

I look up at him and I frown. "What's a matter?" He asks.

"My pants are still on." I said.

Luke quickly sits up and takes my pants and boxers off, revealing my erected 8 inch cock. His was bigger then mine... He lays back down and I like his member. Then the whole thing enters my mouth and I begin deep throating it. His moans and gasp turn me on and I begin to suck even harder and I begin to hear him pant. I stop and looks up at him. He sits up and we begin to kiss more. I take the space between our bodies away and push mine up against his. My hands tangle in his hair as he squeezes my butt.

I let out a moan and that's when he flips me around and I lay on my back and spread my legs. He smiles and positions me and himself just right, He smiles and says. "Gods Carter... You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." He said and reached in his draw for a condom. He takes it out of the wrapper and puts it on.

I look up at him and begin to try to turn him on, more then he already is. "Luke. I want you to fuck me." I said.

Luke looked down at me seductively. "What do you want me to do?" He asked again.

"Fuck me Luke. Nice and hard." I said.

Luke didn't have to be told a third time and entered me. I let out a gasp as he continued to put it in. He slide it in and it hurt so good. It was like a burning passion. He stared off slow until he got the rhythm of things and began fucking me hard and fast. I tried not to scream cause I know people would hear me and Luke looked down at me and laughed. "You don't have to look so miserable." He said. "Just tell me to stop if you don't want me."

"No... Oh Gods Luke I want you. More then anything!" I said.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked and stopped thrusting.

I looked up at him and frowned. "I just... I'm trying not to scream so people won't hear us." I said.

Luke smiled. "The rooms sound proof. I got it just incase this day would come." He said

"Oh then what are you waiting for? Fuck me Luke!" I demanded.

Luke began thrusting again and this time the room was filled with my screams and moans. "Oh Luke! Oh! Gods yes! Fuck me Luke!" I moaned and Luke did. He continued thrusting and I felt like he was holding back. "Luke. No holding back. Fuck me. Hard Luke. Make me yours." I demanded.

Luke didn't have to be told twice and let his full wrath out on me. I screamed so loud I'm surprised someone didn't hear us. "Luke yes! Oh Luke! Please... Please... Fuck me Luke!" I begged as I jerked off. I sat up and wrapped one of my hands around his neck and pushed back so he would go in deeper. I moan and gasped in pleasure as he fucked me.

The feeling of Luke being inside of me isn't even explainable. No words can describe how good it felt to have him fuck me... To have his dick slide in and out as I screamed for him to do it harder.

As Luke fucked me and I jerked off he looked down at me and said the words. "I love you." He said.

I looked up at him as he continued to fuck me and it was hard to talk. "Prove it."

And oh how he did. He fucked me so hard... It's not even describable. He made me scream for help. He made me bleed... It felt so good though.

I lay on his chest with my face snuggled into his neck and our fingers ere intertwined. "How was it?" He asked.

"Wonderful... Can we do it again?" I asked.

Luke sighed and shook his head. "I have to go to a meeting. Again some time." He said, got up, got dressed and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but feel disappointed... But everything felt so right.


	2. Vacation

Chapter 2: Vacation

* * *

**Carter**

* * *

I sat up against the wall, laying in Luke's bed, completely nude. Everything was covered up to my chest. It has only been about 15 minutes and I miss his touch, his feel. I hear a door open and in walks Katie, she looks absolutely startled when she sees me. "Carter? What the hellhound?" She said, "What are you doing in Luke's room... And more importantly... What are you doing in Luke's bed... And... Are you naked?" She asks, her eyes widened.

I scoff and say, "What are you doing in Luke's room'?"

She purse's her lips, "I'm looking for Luke... And... Well... Where is he?" She asked.

"At a meeting." I state.

Katie narrows her eyes and looks at me. "So... Are you going to answer any of my questions?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"I figured." She stated.

I looked at Katie for a minute, trying not to ask the question because I was just fucked by the brother. But I couldn't help but I couldn't help but ask, "Katie... Do you know where Natalia is?" I asked.

Katie looked at me confused then finally responded, "Of course I do! She didn't tell you?" She asked.

I shook my head and sighed, "No... She didn't."

"Well... Natalia and pretty much all the girls are taking a vacation from all this..." She responded.

"And you didn't go?"

"Of course I am! That's why I'm here! I was going to tell Luke that I was leaving... Then I found you.. In Luke's room... In his bed... Naked..." She said, giving me a look.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Katie, It's not what you think. I know it looks like it but it's not." I lied. It was exactly what It looked like.

Katie nodded and bit her lip, "Oh how I pray to Apollo that it's not... I'm gonna go... If you see Luke will you tell him that I left?" She asked and slowly inched her way over to the door.

"Of course... Have fun on your trip Katie. Tell Natty I said high." I said.

Without another word Katie left, eyeing me. I sat there and put my hands behind my head, in a relax position. I don't think I have ever felt this good in a really long time. It still feels as if Luke's member is in me... I sigh as the world starts to go black and I drift to sleep.

* * *

I hear a door open and I open my eyes to see Luke walk in, he was wearing a shirt and tie, he looked hot. Not that he doesn't everyday. I try to sit up and he smiles when he sees me. "Morning sunshine." He says with that dazzling smile he has. "You never got dressed?" He asked, observing that I was still nude from our intercourse, but I wasn't showing anything.

"No... I was waiting for you..." I said wearily, I have no idea why I was so tired... I just... Am, "What time is it?" I ask.

He takes off his shoes and socks and climbs in next to me. "10 O'clock." He said.

I stared at him in shock, "I slept for 10 hours?" I was about noon when Luke rode me.

Luke nodded and kissed me gently, he began to pull away again but I wrapped my hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. He stopped kissing me and says, "Carter... I'm tired..."

I sigh and nod, "Of course you are... You have had a long day." I said disappointedly.

Luke sighs and nods, "Let's just sleep." He said with a yawn.

I nodded, "Of course... May I undress you?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded. He sat up and got on his knees on the bed. I sat up and began undoing his tie, I then began to unbutton his button down shirt. I finished and took it off. He smiled and I began kissing his neck and he let out a moan. He began running his fingers through my hair as I kissed his neck. "Just undressing." He moaned. I laughed and took his pants off. He turned and reached for my boxers on the floor and I then remembered I was still naked. I looked down to see my cock hanging there. I blushed and he laughed.

"I was hoping... We could sleep in our birthday suits." I said blushing. Luke laughs and nods and thats when we take off his boxers. Just seeing his 10 inch cock hanging there makes me want to suck it but we just sleep. He lays down and I lay down on him and he wraps his arms around me and we drift into sleep.


End file.
